goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren's Worst Life
SuperMalechi (talk) 15:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Warren's Worst Life is a American comedy-slapslick film made by SuperMalechi. Distributed by Paramount Pictures under its Paramount Animation label, in association with Nickelodeon Movies. This would be released in Summer 2015. This would be rated PG. Plot Warren has been making real-not-fake openings and needs to be sent out. Cast *Bob West (using Barney's Series 3 voice clips)/Kidaroo as Barney *Patty Wirtz (using BJ's Series 3 voice clips)/Kimberly as BJ *Sofie Zamchick as Linny *Teala Dunn as Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming-Ming *Cooper Carro as Ollie *Eric as Warren Cook *Alan as Alan Cook *Dave as Mr. Dike *Kate as Mrs. Shaw *Ivy as Yoshi Transcript *(after the opening credits) *Mrs. Shaw: Good morning, class. Today's your homework day! You get out your homework. (The classmates do so, but Warren) Linny, did you have your homework? *Linny: Yeah. I had it. *Mrs. Shaw: Tuck? *Tuck: Yes! *Mrs. Shaw: Ming-Ming? *Ming-Ming: Yep! *Mrs. Shaw: Ollie? *Ollie: Mine here. *Mrs. Shaw: BJ! *BJ: Yes. *Mrs. Shaw: Um, Warren? (400% loud voice) Warren! Where is your homework? *Warren: Um, I was thinking about real not fake Disney stuff, and didn't know I forgot it! So I did forget it! *Mrs. Shaw: (400% loud voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! That's it! Go to the principal! *Warren: (runs out crying) Waaaaaaaaaawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! *BJ: What a crybaby! He's being mean to us all the time, saying his fake vhs stuff are real not fake! That's not true! *Linny: Got it! *Tuck: Yeah. *Ming-Ming: He sure is. *Ollie: Get it? *Linny: Yeah, Ollie. *(Warren is at Mr. Dike's office ) *Mr. Dike: Warren, why are you here? *Warren: I forgot my homework and was thinking about real not fake Disney stuff. *Mr. Dike: (400% loud voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!! GET OUTTA HERE!! I AM CALLING YOUR DAD NOW!! *Warren: (runs out of the office crying) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! *(at home) *Alan: (400% loud voice) Warren Cook! How dare you forgot your homework and think about real not fake Disney stuff? That's it! You are grounded (x16) for life! Let's go upstairs! I'm gonna begin your punishments! *(in Warren's room) *Alan: Time for me to close your YouTube account! *Warren: (400% loud voice, in Kidaroo's voice) No! (x17) *(after the YouTube account is closed) *Warren: (400% loud voice, in Kidaroo's voice) No! (x14) *Alan: You will only watch non-Disney shows and play non-Disney games for 24238348474848448 years! Go to bed now! *(the next day, at School) *Mrs. Shaw: Okay, class! It's field trip day! When you do something bad, you're not going. *Warren: Gee I would like to go. *Mrs. Shaw: You can't, Warren. You are grounded, because you have forgotten your homework. Your dad said so. *Warren: It's not fair! *(at home) *Warren: Not fair I can't go to the field trip cause I'm grounded. Hey, I know what to do! *(in the street) *Warren: He's still going to pay! (throws an pack of eggs on the road and leaves) *Alan: (is seen walking and notices this pack of eggs on the roads) Oh my god! Who littered this?! *(the police car arrives) *Police Officer: You're under arrest for littering the eggs! *Alan: I swear, I didn't do it! It was not me! I was my son! *Police Officer: (400% loud voice) I don't not care! I am not falling for your excuses! (grabs Alan by his arm and takes him to the car) *Alan: Oh my god! Lemme go! *(in the jail) *Police Officer: This is your cell! Go there right now! *(Alan is locked in here) *Alan: I cannot believe I am in jail for nothing! Wait! It was Warren! *(we see Barney in his house. His son Yoshi shows up) *Yoshi: Hey, dad. *Barney: What, Yoshi? *Yoshi: I gotta watch Mulan on TV! *Barney: Okay, good idea! *Yoshi: (goes back to his room) *Barney: This is so lovely. I am so excited about the sky being blue! Very stu-u-pendous! *(at the Wonder Pets schoolhouse) *Linny: Ming-Ming, Warren is such a worst YouTube villian! *Ming-Ming: Yeah, because he is such a very horrible person. *Tuck: Check this out! I drew a picture of me and a dog! *Linny: Fantastic! *Tuck: I love this! *Linny: Me too! *Ming-Ming: Me three!